Cronicas de Dragones REMASTERED
by Yuki Jonico
Summary: Una guerra se esta librando en un continente que se dividió en dos grandes naciones; la nación del fuego y la nación de la Tierra, Yuki y sus compañeros que están en entrenamiento deberán a aprender a manejar a sus elementos y a sus dragones si quieren detener esta guerra contra los Akatsuki, quienes los amenazan desde las sombras (OC Y OOC) La versión renovada de mi propio fic
1. Comienzos

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso en mis historias sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener y alimentar mi imaginación

Como lo prometí, comienza en una nueva historia con el mismo tema.

Este fic tendrá OC, OCC, Rating; M, con la advertencia de posible lenguaje obsceno, y referencias sexuales, más aun no actos como tal, esta historia todavía no tendrá lemon, aún, será avisado este cambio con antelación

Espero disfruten, aquí les dejo el epilogo

Crónicas de Dragones _Comienzos_

Ésta es la leyenda, de cómo Éter, el dragón creador, después de haberlo creado todo, se dio cuenta que el mundo era demasiado inclemente para ser dominado, el cielo se difuminaba con el mar, las montañas eran demasiado altas, habían fuertes nieves y ventiscas, que no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo cuando caían de las montañas, porque la superficie era demasiado caliente para cualquiera caminar por él, era avivada por los fuertes vientos, y los rayos se encargaban de quemar todo lo que trataba de crecer en las tierras agrestes.

Los humanos no eran capaces de dominar esta tierra para poder vivir de ella, así que Éter ideó una manera que les facilitara vivir en la tierra, envió a los 5 dragones elementales, los que le habían ayudado a construir el mundo, y se los encargó a 5 humanos que él también había creado, para que descendieran a la tierra e impusieran el orden elemental, con los poderes de la tierra, el fuego, el agua, el viento y el rayo.

Entonces los 5 humanos elegidos montaron sus dragones y recorrieron el mundo dándole un orden, separaron el cielo del mar, descendieron las montañas, apagaron el fuego de la tierra, y dominaron los rayos, para que así, los humanos y el resto de los animales puedan poblar el mundo, en un gran continente (*mapa mundo Naruto)

Los dragones, desde ese entonces, se quedaron habitando en la tierra, junto con los humanos, sólo los descendientes de los elegidos tuvieron el poder dominar dragones, y éstos, se llamaron Ryders.

Los 5 humanos con sus respectivos poderes fueron, Hashirama Senju rayo, Madara Uchiha el fuego, Skaita Jonico el agua, Olivia Hyuga la tierra y Oyume Namikaze se convirtió en la Ryder del viento, ellos son los responsables de mantener el orden elemental en el mundo

Sin embargo, Éter consideró que tanto los dragones como los humanos que dominarían y le darían el balance al mundo necesitaban guías, por lo tanto, dejó de lado sus poderes y elementales, y utilizó los poderes de su mente, para crear un Yin, una presencia buena y positiva, al que llamó Hagaromo y luego creó el Yang, quien sería Indra, que sería la presencia negativa, ambos nacidos de él. En perfecto balance, uno no podría vivir sin el otro, igualmente les dio dragones, intocables, invisibles y omnipotentes, y los envió a la tierra. Y la construcción del mundo terminó, porque por fin tenía paz, estaba balanceado y era completo.

Los 5, que pronto se convirtieron en familias junto a los otros humanos, tenían dragones poderosos, de los 5 elementos elementales. Los Uchiha, los Jonico y los Hyuga se mantuvieron reservados y formaron clanes, sin embargo, los Namikaze y los Senju se expandieron por el mundo, que comenzó a poblarse

Luego de generaciones, comenzaron a crearse más elementos, debido al avance del mundo, y pronto se derivaron 7 elementos más, los cuales fueron, Bosque, hielo, lava, explosivo, infierno, arena y metal, con éstos, pudieron formarse pueblos, ciudades, países, naciones, grandes naciones.

Que un día, cayeron en guerra.

El conflicto comenzó en el país del fuego Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, ambos eran fundadores de la gran ciudad de Konoha, en donde, se veían reunidos la mayoría de los clanes más importantes, se habían establecido en Konoha, Los Uchiha, los Senju, Los Hyugas, los Jonico, esto generó miedo y tensión en las otras naciones, las familias elementales eran las más influyentes, aunque ya no fueran las únicas en poder dominar dragones.

La marca dragonaria, con la que una persona nacía, se expandió por el mundo, se llamaba la voluntad del fuego. Ésta era una marca, un dibujo de un dragón, se nacía con ella, y eso marcaba tu destino, serías un Ryder, eras un hijo de los elementos

Madara encontraba esto insultante, él quería unir los clanes, y quería reestablecer su antigua gloria, apuntándose como líderes de todo el gran continente. No sólo quería unir el continente, quería unirlo bajo el liderazgo de él mismo, y de todos los clanes unidos, quería contraer nupcias con Cornelia Jonico, la cabeza de su clan, quería que su amigo Hashirama se casara con la hija del jefe del clan Hyuga, y quería conquistar el viejo continente y los páramos, las tierras de las sombras, dónde ningún gran continentano había estado antes.

Madara Uchiha lo quería todo, pero el resto de las naciones no iban a permitirlo

Primero comenzó con una guerra civil, Cornelia Jonico se negó a dar su mano a Madara, lo que generó una contienda entre ambos clanes, en dónde Cornelia peleó contra Madara, ganando, aún sin matarlo, ella huyó de la nación del fuego

Aún no vencido con respecto a sus ideales, Madara buscó a Hashirama, el cual se rehusó a ayudarlo, sin embargo Madara tenía amigos, importantes amigos de otras naciones, si no unía el mundo con los clanes originarios, lo haría con otros

El gran continente, consistía de 5 grandes naciones, País del Fuego, País del Viento, País del Agua, País del Rayo, País de la Tierra Y pequeños países como, País de las Olas, País de los Ríos, País Helado, País de las Aguas Termales, País de las Aves

Cuando comenzó el conflicto en la nación del fuego, Madara buscó la ayuda del país de la tierra, una guerra entre ambas naciones comenzó, y luego, debido a alianzas con sus naciones vecinas, Involucraron a las demás. El país del Agua y el del Rayo apoyaron a la primera, el País del Viento, a la segunda, y todos los pequeños países quedaron en medio del conflicto.

Aún 100 años después del comienzo de la guerra, la muerte de Madara y los jefes de los clanes que estaban presentes al comienzo, ya ninguna nación quería parar.

No habían frentes ya de batalla, porque al comienzo, arrasaron muchos pequeños países que se encontraban entre la furia de las grandes naciones.

Ya no había una batalla, pero habían quedado fuertes heridas, nunca se firmó la paz.

En el interior de los países y en las grandes capitales, se podía vivir bien, en paz. Los civiles no corrían peligro alguno

Los Ryders no fueron tan afortunados

Los dragones eran los seres más poderosos sobra la faz de la tierra, y tenerlos en las naciones adecuadas, hacía una diferencia.

Si bien la guerra física se había terminado hace años, hace 5, alguien la hizo resurgir

Un grupo de renegados, llamados Akatsuki, tomaron poder en la gran nación de la tierra, y ahora, había abierto un frente de batalla directo con las naciones unidas bajo el poder del fuego.

Y ahora sí, ya no había marcha atrás

Las naciones se encontraban en guerra en todos los frentes posibles, los pequeños países ya no existían. Ahora se peleaba por el poder absoluto sobre el gran continente.


	2. Doragonzu no shinden

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso en mis historias sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener y alimentar mi imaginación

Este fic tendrá OC, OCC, Rating; M, con la advertencia de posible lenguaje obsceno, y referencias sexuales, más aun no actos como tal, esta historia todavía no tendrá lemmon, aún, será avisado este cambio con antelación

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, editado, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tal como yo lo hice escribiéndolo

 _Actualidad_

 _102 años después la unión de las naciones_

\- ¡No se llevarán a mi nieta también! ¡Maldito sea Hiruzen!

\- Maldecir a nuestro Hokage es considerado traición – dijo calmo, la señora frente a él pegó un manotazo, haciendo que un jarrón milenario callera al piso en un estruendo, haciéndose añicos

\- ¡Ya se llevaron a mi hijo y a su mujer! – dijo amenazante, mirando a él joven frente a ella - ¡Yuki es el futuro del clan!

\- Abuela – ambas personas miraron en dirección a la puerta del salón del té. Por ahí apareció una figura, una chica – no iré al campo de batalla hasta en 4 años más – dijo dulcemente, entrando a la habitación, que correspondía a una enorme sala, hecha específicamente para esperar visitas, constaba de altas paredes de piedra, vigas rusticas en el techo, un fogón que estaba prendido al final de la sala, grandes alfombras acolchaban el piso, y un gran tapiz con el símbolo de uno de los clanes milenarios más antiguos, colgaba sobre la chimenea– ya hablamos de esto, mi dragón me espera – a su abuela se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

\- Cuídala bien, Kakashi – susurro, sin quitar los ojos de ella

\- La entregaré sana y salva a Tsunade-sama– respondió el aludido

\- Volveré en Invierno, en 4 meses – dijo sonriendo, mientras dejaba su gran bolso en el suelo para correr a abrazarla

\- Eso no lo hace menos difícil – le susurro la mujer mayor en el oído – ya, vete ya, o el cabello de Kakashi podría ponerse más canoso

\- Mi cabello es así al natural, no podría decir lo mismo del suyo – dijo indignado

\- El de nuestra familia es natural también – dijo Yuki sonriendo. Mostrando su larga cabellera platinada ondulada, hasta la cintura, el hombre sonrió de medio lado, sólo que no podían notarlo

\- Es un largo viaje hasta el castillo – dijo Kakashi Hatake – hay que irnos

\- Lo es – dijo sonriendo – Abuela, por favor, no vuelvas loca a Kyya – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Es una mocosa incompetente

\- Es tu nieta también, aunque no haya heredado la voluntad del fuego – la marca milenaria de los Ryders

\- Ya, vayan, el viaje es largo - Y así, Yuki Jonico, salió de la casa de su abuela, en las costas del país del fuego, junto a Kakashi Hatake, quien la llevaría al casillo de Doragonzu no shinden.

Cuando salieron al patio, un gran dragón apareció en el cielo, descendió justo frente a ellos

\- ¿Iremos volando? – preguntó confundida

\- Así es, llegaremos en un par de horas – dijo sonriente aunque eso no se notara por la máscara de su rostro

\- ¿Eres un profesor? –

\- Si – dijo ajustándose el chaleco que le daba el rango de Chunin

Yuki miro al dragón con detenimiento, era un poco más grande que los dragones comunes, tenía escamas lisas, azules oscuro, sus alas, aún más oscuras, brillaban fuertemente en el sol, el gran monstruo miró a Yuki con ojos negros y cansados, tenía la cabeza decorada por 4 grandes cachos, dos a cada lado, que apuntaban hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto aerodinámico, su hocico era pequeño, sobresalían de él, cuatro grandes colmillos.

\- ¿Te vas a subir? ¿O qué? – Dijo Kakashi, ya arriba de él, dándole la mano – Raikiri no muerde – Yuki tomó su mano su encaramó arriba del dragón, que se había pegado contra el piso, para que su jinete pudiera subirse, se sentó detrás de Kakashi – sujétate fuerte – Yuki abrazó la espalda de Kakashi, y el dragón emprendió el vuelo.

\- No quiero que me decepciones, como tu hermano – el menor frente a él se crispo en rabia

\- Yo no soy como mi hermano – susurró con rabia

\- Eso espero, ahora, te esperan en el gran castillo, asumo que podrás llegar solo – el menor se giró sobre sus pasos salió de la oficina de su padre

\- Sasuke, voy a extrañarte mucho – susurró su madre aferrándose a él fuertemente, Sasuke sólo la abrazó de vuelta, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente para que no salieran las lágrimas

Emprendió el camino encontrándose con sus amigos, se demorarían unas buenas horas en llegar, aun utilizando chakra.

\- Espero que entiendas Hinata, la importancia de esto para el futuro del clan, siempre has sido una carga para todos nosotros, este es una nueva oportunidad para ti de demostrarnos que nos hemos equivocado, ve a entrenarte en el castillo, después de conseguir el dragón de tierra, símbolo del clan Hyuga

\- N-no te defraudaré, O-oto-ssan – susurró, agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su padre

\- Kurenai Yuhi te espera, para escoltarte al castillo, ahora, vete – la joven de larga melena azulada y ojos de luna, se levantó rápidamente, hizo una torpe reverencia y salió por la puerta corrediza del salón del té de su mansión

Al salir se encontró con su hermana pequeña, Hanabi

\- ¿ya te vas, Nii-san? – Hinata se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente

\- Volveré en unos meses – dijo suavemente – traeré a un dragón conmigo

\- ¿Un dragón como el que oto-san?

\- Sí, así igual –

\- ¿Porque Oto-san tiene un dragón, pero otros miembros del clan no?

\- Porque no todos nacen con la voluntad del fuego, Hanabi-chan

\- Te extrañaré nii-san

\- Yo también Hanabi-chan – las hermanas compartieron un amoroso abrazo, pero, Hinata separó a su hermana de ella – tengo que irme – la menor asintió y después de darle un fugaz abrazo, desapareció corriendo

Hinata agarró sus pertenencias, un bolso mediano, y se preparó para salir, Kurenai, su maestra, la esperaba

\- ¿Cómo es el castillo? – pregunté, curiosa - ¿tiene nidos para dragones? El dragón de mi abuela siempre duerme afuera

\- Tiene enormes nidos de dragones, es el castillo más grande que vayas a ver en tu corta vida – contó

\- ¿Raikiri es de elemento rayo?

\- Haces muchas preguntas – señaló Kakashi

\- ¿lo es? – hizo caso omiso

\- Es elemento tormenta, Agua y Rayo

\- ¡WOW! ¿hay más dragones de doble elemento?

\- Por ahora, no mucho, no desde que volvió a estallar la guerra

\- ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? -

\- Falta poco

\- ¿Y cuándo iremos a buscar nuestros huevos?

\- A las 16 de la tarde, en punto, tienen que estar todos en el templo, antes de eso, te dejaré en el castillo, dónde conocerás tu cuarto y podrás dejar tus cosas, después Tsunade se encargará de ustedes

\- ¿Quién es Tsunade?

\- La directora del castillo

\- ¿Es buena?

\- Sólo no la hagas enojar, no la provoques

\- ¿Tú haces clases para agua o rayo?

\- Ambos, depende del número de alumnos por elemento

\- Ojalá seas mi sensei, Kakashi

\- ¿tú crees que lograras un dragón de rayo?

\- Agua, yo creo que será de agua, o no sé, a mí me da igual, quizás sea aire, o quizás fuego

\- Tu familia es de agua, pero quizás tu dragón sea de aire, como tu madre

\- ¿Conociste a mi madre? – preguntó emocionada

\- Poco, pero sí, te tuvo muy joven, yo recién había entrado a la academia, ella era maestra de primera generación y se embarazó el segundo año, mis compañeros y yo le teníamos mucho cariño, fuimos a visitarla a su casa después del parto, te conocí cuando tenías apenas dos días de nacida

\- Wow – susurró – eres un amigo de antaño de la familia

\- Así es – mi padre era muy amigo de los tuyos y de tu abuela, mira, ya puedes ver el castillo

Si era, el castillo más enorme que había visto en su vida

El castillo de Doragonzu no shinden estaba rodeado de grandes acantilados, excepto por la entrada, poseía enormes torres que tocaban el cielo, con nidos de dragones incrustados en ellas, había 4 enormes torres, las que tenían los nidos, que sobresalían sobre las demás, en cada esquina, más la gran torre que era el centro del castillo, con su base, que era el cuerpo, y tenía aún más torres, de estilo medieval, en los alrededores se podía ver un gran coliseo, y a su alrededor, se podían ver los terrenos de entrenamientos. Dragones sobrevolando los alrededores (*quiero que usen su imaginación)

\- Es, es – titubeó, Kakashi se rio ante la incredulidad de la chica

Raikiri comenzó a bajar, pasaron las grandes murallas que defendían el castillo y se descubrió un gran patio, justo en frente de la gran entrada, ahí hizo su aterrizaje. Ambos jinetes se bajaron

Una rubia salió del castillo, tenía dos coletas bajas, grandes pechos, con una capa verda, que simbolizaba el rango dentro del castillo, era la Directora

\- Ella es Tsunade Senju – le susurró Kakashi a Yuki – la directora

\- ¿Es ella? Se ve súper joven

\- Díselo, le gustará

\- Kakashi, llegaste temprano - ¿Es ella? ¿La hija de Skaita?

\- Es ella

\- Un gusto conocerla, Hokage-sama – dije rápidamente haciendo una reverencia

\- Es adorable, e igual a tu padre, ven, niña, has llegado temprano, conocerás a tu padrino, y él te mostrará la escuela, Kakashi, encuéntrame a Kotetsu Hagane

\- Claro, Tsunade-sama - dijo y se dirigió a lo que parecían los campos de entrenamientos

\- ¿Cómo está tu abuela, niña?

\- Yuki – corrigió

\- Yuki, ¿cómo está Pawa?

\- Bien, no quería que viniera, a ella, no le gusta todo esto de los dragones

\- Algún día irás a la guerra, por supuesto que no le gusta, chica, ¿alguna vez te contaron cómo se conocieron tus padres? – Yuki sonrió y negó con la cabeza, expectante, sus grandes ojos verdes brillando

\- Se conocieron aquí, tu padre, era por lejos el peor estudiante que conocí…

\- ¡Tsunade-sama! Le traje a Kotetsu Hagane – dijo Kakashi, volviendo, a su lado un chico, un estudiante de 4to año, con el pelo oscuro y en puntas, ojos afilados, cuerpo atlético, y una banda blanca en el puente de su nariz

\- Kotetsu, ella es Yuki – presentó Tsunade – ella será tu ahijada

\- ¡¿Ahijada?! – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

\- Sí, Yuki, , Kotetsu es de tercer año, su trabajo será mostrarte el castillo, mostrar donde serán tus clases, y enseñarte cosas del castillo, resolver tus dudas, quiero que se conozcan, Kotetsu, se bueno con ella, sus padres fueron grandes amigos míos, Yuki, necesitarás esto – dijo pasándole una carpeta - dicho esto, volvió a entrar en el castillo, no sin antes agregar – Kakashi, quiero que vayas a buscar a otro estudiante – Kakashi la siguió y ambos entraron

\- B-bueno – comenzó Kotetsu, claramente incomodo - ¿qué quieres que te enseñe?

\- Bueno, para empezar, dónde es la torre G, cuarto número 16?

\- Uuuhhhhh, muchas escaleras – dijo riendo – ven, te llevaré

Yuki´s P.O.V

Eran las 4 en punto, y sentía que iba tarde, seguí a Kotetsu, íbamos corriendo a destino desconocido, salimos de los terrenos del castillo, y bajamos por un sendero, hacia los acantilados

\- Es la ceremonia de iniciación, ¡no puedes llegar tarde! – dijo Kotetsu corriendo delante de mí – ¡apresúrate!

\- ¡trata de correr con un kimono puesto! – me habían obligado a vestirme formal para la ceremonia, mi corazón la tía con fuerza, pero no era por la carrera, sino por la emoción, dentro de un par de horas, mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre

Llegamos hasta abajo, donde corría un río a mi derecha, y a mi izquierda, donde antes había una pared rocosa, ahora había un claro, un enorme claro, con un enorme árbol albino en el centro, y detrás de este, estaba el templo, escalinatas de mármol, y dos enormes puertas doradas incrustadas en la piedra, abiertas de par en par, Tsunade estaba en un podio en frete a las escaleras, y estaban todos ahí

\- ¡Yuki! – Temari me grito desde el árbol, agité mi mano y termine mi trayecto corriendo para alcanzarla - ¡tanto tiempo! – y la abracé, hace mucho que no la veía y era después de todo, mi mejor amiga.

\- Mucho Temari, te extrañe, ¡las vacaciones se hicieron eternas! – exclamé

\- Ya va a comenzar la ceremonia, te perdiste el discurso inicial, van a comenzar a llamarnos por nombre.

\- ¡Akimichi! – llamó Tsunade, el chico gordito subió los 3 escalones y entro en el templo

\- Estos son nuestros compañeros - dijo abarcando el lugar con su brazo. Sentí a Kotetsu llegar a mi lado

\- Temari, él es Kotetsu, mi padrino, ambos se saludaron dándose la mano

\- Mucho gusto

\- Igual, Yuki, tengo que volver al castillo

\- ¡Gracias por traerme! – dije sonriendo, él sonrió de vuelta y se fue corriendo

\- Vaya, que nervios – menciono Temari, quien estaba vestida con un kimono de distintos tonos morados, yo vestía uno plateado, con obi en distintos tonos azulados, ella lucía su corto cabello rubio en sus típicas cuatro coletas, y yo lo había atado en un moño alto

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Cómo estas preciosa? – escuchamos a nuestras espaldas, reconocí esa voz al instante

\- Hola Kankuro, galán como siempre – lo salude de un beso en la mejilla

\- Déjanos tarado, queremos conversar – le dijo secamente Temari, yo no dije nada, ya que estaba acostumbrada al trato brusco de mi amiga con sus hermanos, y éste se alejó sin decir más – ¿Qué elemento crees que te elegirá?

\- De verdad ni idea, creo que puede ser agua o aire, ¿y tú?

\- ruego por que sea aire

\- sea cual sea, será genial – dije sonriendo, ella sonrió de manera socarrona

\- ¿Son nuestros compañeros? – pregunté, cambiando el tema

\- están todos aquí, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, su primo, que se atrasó un año a propósito, unos transferidos desde el país del agua – a Temari y sus hermanos igual los habían transferido, ya que el castillo escuela más cerca de ellos, había sido destruido en el más reciente ataque de Akatsuki – ese chico Akimichi, tenten, y otros, todos los de la academia

\- somos pocos

\- somos pocos Ryders – dijo Temari sonriendo

\- ¿Se abrirán nuevas puertas este año? – pregunte curiosa, en verdad rogaba por siquiera llegar a ver un dragón de un nuevo elemento, o de dos

\- Todos esperan "que el gran Sasuke Uchiha" obtenga un dragón nuevo, uno de dos elementos – Sasuke era el chico prodigio de nuestra escuela y de su familia después de su hermano Itachi, se espera mucho de él

\- Tal vez lo haga – dije con un hilo de voz – yo solo quiero verlo – de pronto apareció saliendo del templo el chico Chouji, con un huevo de dragón entre sus manos era precioso, cabía en ambas manos. Era de tonos cafés y estaba decorado con montañas, era claro que era de elemento tierra.

\- ¡El primer huevo, es de elemento tierra, y es de Chouji Akimichi! – Confirmo Tsunade Senju - Tenten Ama – llamo la mujer bustona e inmediatamente Tenten subió las escaleras y entro en el templo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones Temari? –

\- Bah, nada nuevo, fuimos de vacaciones a Suna, ¿y el tuyo?

\- Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con los Uchiha – respondí con fastidio – con mi abuela y mi prima y el resto con mi abuela en su casa en la costa. De verdad no entiendo la necesidad que tienen los padres de Sasuke y mi abuela para que Sasuke y yo pasemos tiempo juntos –

\- ¿De verdad que no lo notas? – me dijo Temari mirándome con sorna

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Quieren unirlos!

\- ¿Qué? No, es sólo por respeto a mis padres, que eran amigos con los de Sasuke, y querían que nosotros lo seamos

\- No creo que sea sólo eso ¡Piénsalo! Son dos clanes amigos, tienen hijos de la misma edad, ¡todo calza querida!

\- ¡Iiiiiiiuuuuuu! – Exclamé con asco - Prefiero perder la cara antes de prometerme con Sasuke Uchiha – dije sonriendo, él me parecía muy arrogante, un niño que se creía mucho sólo porque sabía las materias de la academia, y por el hecho de que toda la población femenina quedara enamorada de él, no sé qué le veían

\- Hmp, no creo que eso sea verdad – dijo una voz fastidiosamente familiar, me voltee para encontrarme con la cara orgullosa del mismísimo Uchiha

\- Ya quisieras Sasuke que Yuki sea tu futura esposa – dijo Temari dándome codazos

-Hmp– dijo Sasuke mirándome con sorna

\- Sobre mi cadáver – dije alejándome de ellos para ir a esperar a que Ama saliera del templo, escuchaba a lo lejos los diálogos entre Sasuke y Temari, que creo que hablaban de mí, y sentía las miradas de odio de Ino y Sakura, unas compañeras de la academia, por la escena recién realizada, me acerque a Hinata Hyuga, otra descendiente de un clan milenaria, era una chica muy tranquila y reservada, en verdad, era muy tímida, la cual estaba sola apoyada en un árbol cerca de la entrada al templo.

\- Hola, Hinata – la salud, acomodándome a su lado en el suelo

\- H-hola Y-yuki-chan – dijo tímidamente, ella era una chica realmente tímida, no rara, solo MUY tímida, pero era linda, tenía el pelo largo y azulado y unos ojos perlados. Me gustaba hacer trabajos con ella en la academia, porque era muy inteligente y muy amable, pero trabajadora. Quiero juntarla con Temari, para que ella le enseñe a ser más… abierta

\- Que emocionante ¿no? –

\- S-sí, e-espero r-recibir un dragón de tierra ¿y-y tu Yuki-chan?

\- Esta bien el elemento que me elija, aunque sí preferiría que fuera de Agua o Aire, así como te prefieres la Tierra – le sonreí amablemente y ella me respondió. En ese preciso momento salió Tenten con un huevo en la mano de elemento Agua, era precioso, tenía tonos azulados y estaba decorado con olas.

\- ¡Elemento Agua, Tenten Ama! La siguiente es Haruno Sakura – la pelirosa entro con pasos nerviosos al templo

\- La próxima eres tu – le indique

\- e-es Suigetsu Hozuki– dijo jugando con sus dedos

\- ¿Quién?

\- Es un alumno de otra a-aldea cercana fue trans-ferido aquí, junto con Juugo Tempin y Karin Uzumaki –

\- raros chicos – dije observándolos, El tal Suigetsu era de cabellos celestes y ojos morados, ese tal Juugo parecía un gigante con cara gentil, y esa Karin tenía el pelo rojo, poseía lentes, y se veía más que interesada en Sasuke

-Hey Yuki - Temari me llamo desde donde estábamos minutos atrás con Sasuke

\- Nos vemos Hinata - la saludé y me dirigí hacia la rubia de mi amiga, la cual estaba con Sasuke

\- ¡tres nuevas puertas se abrieron este año! – me informo Temari con sus ojos brillosos, ¡tres puertas! ¡Eso no se había visto nunca! Tal vez esto termine con la guerra de una vez

\- ¿¡Es en serio!? – grite emocionada, aunque yo no despertara una puerta, quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- Yo despertare una puerta – afirmo Sasuke, eso sí que quería verlo

\- ¿y de que elementos son? – pregunte a mi amiga, ignorando olímpicamente al moreno

\- No se sabe, ya que nadie ha despertado una de esas puertas, pero lo confirmo Tenten, hay 8 puertas ahora, 3 más además de las puertas elementales, significa que hay tres dragones de dos elementos.

\- Sakura Haruno, Elemento tierra – escuchamos a Tsunade a nuestras espaldas - ¡Suigetsu Hozuki! – escuchamos poco después

\- Tal vez Neji despierta una puerta – dije como para mis adentros

\- Hmp – escuche 'decir' a Sasuke – Lo dudo -

\- Ya quiero que sea mi turno – dijo Temari

\- Faltan Neji, Hinata, yo, Karin Kasaki, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, de ahí tú, Juugo, Sasuke, Naruto e Ino. – dije calculando

\- Falta mucho – dijo Temari sentándose en el piso, la seguí, ahí fue cuando me puse a mirar alrededor, esos dos chicos nuevos hablaban con Sasuke quien se había ido hacia ellos, ni me di cuenta, Ino y Sakura hablaban sentadas en el piso mirando al huevo de la Haruno, parecía algo desilusionada, Kankuro y Gaara hablaban con Neji, Naruto hablaba con Chouji y Shikamaru acerca del huevo del segundo, Hinata seguía apoyada en el árbol

Se veía el castillo de lejos, y empecé a pensar en las clases que tendríamos. Teníamos profesores para cada elemento, Kakashi Hatake era el profesor del elemento Agua, y el de rayo, Kurenai era la de fuego, Asuma el de Aire y Tsunade la de tierra igualmente, si hay nuevos elementos, no se me ocurre quien podría entrenarnos en esos campos, sé que Ibiki Morino nos enseñará el arte de Montar y pelear con Dragones, Iruka sensei nos enseñará todo lo técnico sobre el cuidado e historia de los Dragones. Esos eran los profesores que nos había presentado el año pasado antes de terminar nuestro último año de academia

\- Estoy muy nerviosa – admití

\- Yo también – reconoció Temari

\- ¿supiste las últimas noticias de la guerra?

\- No, trato de olvidarlo

\- Los Akatsuki afirmaron que si no son ellos los que dominan ambas naciones, van a continuar con la guerra, rechazando todos los tratados del Hokage y los ancianos

\- Esta guerra no va a terminar, hasta que no sea un poder totalitario el que termine dominando

\- Ellos tienen todos los elementos, los primarios y secundarios

\- ¿Qué? Es imposible – dije mirando a mi amiga con preocupación

\- ¡Elemento Tierra! La siguiente es Hyuga Hinata – se escuchó a lo lejos

El abuelo de Temari formaba parte del consejo de la villa, junto con el padre de Hinata y el de Shikamaru, mi abuela se había salido del mismo. También se encontraba en ese grupo Fugaku Uchiha y muchos más. Tsunade también formaba parte del consejo.

\- Pobre Hinata – dije cambiando el tema rápidamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que se espera mucho de ella por ser la heredera, es una chica muy tímida e introvertida para pertenecer a ese clan tan serio y conservador – apunte

\- Tienes razón, solo espero que sea elegida por un dragón de tierra, eso le facilitaría las cosas, todos los miembros de su familia poseen uno de ese elemento.

\- Eso espero – todos estaban al tanto que Hinata y su padre tenían muchos problemas, constantemente la trataba muy mal en cualquier situación, el consideraba a su propia hija una vergüenza.

\- Pobre chica

\- Después de Hinata sigo yo – dije muy nerviosa, porque lo estoy

\- No te preocupes, toda va a salir bien – me tranquilizo Temari, me relaje unos minutos, hasta ver como Hinata salía del templo con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas, en donde sujetaba un huevo, del elemento, Agua.


	3. Despierta

II _Despierta_

\- E-es mi turno – dije levantándome, Temari se levantó conmigo y me abrazó fuertemente

\- Yuki Jonico – escuché

\- suerte – susurro mi amiga mientras yo me volteaba y caminaba hacia el templo.

Subí lentamente la escalinata de mármol y pasé por las grandes puertas de bronce, adentrándome en un pasillo rocoso, alumbrado apenas por la luz tenue de unas antorchas incrustadas en la pared, suspiré con miedo, y caminé unos 10 pasos, tomé valor y seguí caminando, más adelante el pasillo se abrió, en un pabellón gigante, mostrándome 6 puertas incrustadas en la roca, mis piernas temblaron por la emoción, amenazando con no poder sostenerme más, miré cada una con atención, atenta a algún cambio, ya que una tenía que expresar un elemento, el que sería el mío.

Eran puertas grandes, semicirculares (*estilo medieval), de madera oscura, remachadas con acero dragonario. Me puse más nerviosa, porque no pasaba nada, esperen…

La penúltima puerta comenzó a congelarse, primero parecía que se mojaba, pero luego, el agua se solidificó y quedo una gruesa capa de hielo, que se volvió blanco, confundida, caminé hacia la puerta, ¿acaso yo…?

Tomé el pobo congelado y lo tiré fuertemente, la puerta cedió, y me encontré con una nueva caverna, sin embargo, esta era una caverna glacial

Entré, había nieve y hielo, en vez de tierra y roca. El otro extremo de la caverna estaba abierto, revelando un paisaje con enormes montañas heladas y glaciares colgando entre ellas. miré hacia arriba, donde enormes estalactitas heladas colgaban del techo amenazando con caer, aplastarme, me adentré un poco más observando nerviosa esos colmillos de hielo, hasta que fije la vista en uno, el que pendía en la mitad de la gran caverna, y aferrado a él, había un enorme dragón, quede en shock al principio, ya que nunca había visto uno de ese tamaño, y de ese color, era de distintos tonos celestes, algunas partes de él eran increíblemente transparentes, sus escamas parecían hechas hielo, ya que brillaban intensamente con la luz, y sus alas de cristal, estaba totalmente enrollado en el colmillo de hielo, con sus garras incrustadas, y pareciera que estaba durmiendo, cuando de pronto, se desprendió del peñasco, y abrió sus alas, para amortiguar la caída, cayendo justo en frente de mí, con una brisa que me removió el cabello, me quede muy quieta, un movimiento en falso y podría atacarme, acerco su enorme cabeza hacia a mí, bien podría ser del alto de una puerta, me miraba fijamente con ojos tan azules, que podría congelarme con ellos.

\- Yuki Jonico – dijo mi nombre, pero ni siquiera abrió sus enormes fauces, como si estuviera hablando dentro de mi mente – Soy Kori, el gran dragón del elemento hielo, te elegí a ti, hija de agua y aire, para que seas la Ryder de mi hija – temblé fuertemente, sobre todo, por la mención de los elementos de mis padres, mi padre era Agua, y mi madre era Aire

\- No te defraudaré – dije con decisión, mis ojos llorosos, gruñó con satisfacción

Kori movió su gran cola, la enrolló y la dejó frente a mí, cuando la estiró, apareció un huevo, me agaché y lo tomé en mis manos, el huevo tenía escamas blancas y violetas.

\- - Es preciosa – susurré

\- Y muy fuerte – dijo con un tono orgulloso – juntas, ayudarán a acabar con esta guerra

\- Es lo único que deseo – susurré, dejé de mirar el huevo para mirar al gran dragón – pero, nadie hay de elemento hielo, ¿quién puede enseñarme?

\- Manejarás el agua y el aire, sólo deja que tus instintos te guíen – asentí segura, apretando el huevo contra mí – y una cosa más, no la dejes cerca de los dragones de fuego

\- No lo haré – dije sonriendo

\- Mucha suerte, madre del hielo – diciendo esto, rugió fuertemente, un viento helado me envolvió, cerré mis ojos, pero cuando los volví a abrir, me encontraba frente a la puerta. El hielo se empezó a derretir, hasta que la puerta sólo estaba mojada, para después secarse, y quedar pura madera nuevamente

El huevo se movió, y ahí recién, me di cuenta que lo que había ocurrido, no había sido un sueño.

Caminé de vuelta hacia la entrada, como autómata, mis piernas temblaban, yo temblaba, cuando salí, Tsunade me miraba expectante

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos – estuviste mucho tiempo ahí – alcé mis brazos hacia ella mostrándole mi huevo

\- Soy la madre del hielo – susurré, no creyéndolo todavía, abrió su boca con sorpresa, sus ojos se iluminaron, sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Noté que todos mis compañeros se habían acercado a las escaleras, con gesto confundido

\- ¡Yuki Jonico, despertó un nuevo elemento! – gritó sin dejar de mirarme – Es la madre del hielo - Todos aplaudieron, gritaron algunos, emocionados, Tsunade se acercó a mí, me abrazó – esto es algo impresionante – susurró – es enorme Yuki, esto, lo cambia todo. -

\- Lo cambia todo – repetí, Tsunade me soltó

\- Ve con tus amigos, estás temblando – asentí torpemente, y bajé las escaleras, todos me miraban expectantes, Temari subió el primer escalón para recibirme primero

\- Oh por Éter – dijo, para luego abrazarme, yo sostenía el huevo contra mis costado, para que no se aplastara ni se callera

\- ¡no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mí! – mire a mi alrededor mientras volvíamos a sentarnos jun o al árbol, y me di cuenta que todos nos miraban, curiosos, otros sorprendidos, incluso a algunos con enojo

\- Déjame verlo – dijo Temari, cuando nos acomodamos en el suelo, no importándonos arruinar nuestros kimonos. Algunos chicos como Kankuro, Tenten, Suigetsu, y otros se acercaron a nosotras, sólo a observar

Temari agarro el huevo que estaba apoyado en el suelo, y lo observo detenidamente

– Es increíble – dijo atónita, yo todavía tenía sentimientos entremezclados, feliz por haber sido la primera en muchos años en lograr tener un dragón bi-elemenal

\- Karin – escuche decir a Tsunade, después de un rato.

-E-es increíble Yuki-chan – escuche decir a Hinata, que se acercó a nosotras cuando ya todas las personas se habían ido.

\- Gracias Hinaa-chan - recordé lo que me dijo Kori, sobre los dragones de Agua y Viento, además, el plan que tenía en mente, lo que me llevó a decir las siguientes palabras - Ven siéntate con nosotras – la invite, ella dudó, pero se sentó junto a nosotras – ¿Tienes tu huevo?

\- S-si -sus ojos repentinamente se pusieron vidriosos – E-es una vergüenza para mi clan, e-ellos t-todos tienen dragones d-de tierra

\- Hinata, lo siento, pero no deberías sentiré mal, ¿sabes que los dragones de agua son mucho más agiles? y más tranquilos, creo que el agua queda mejor contigo- le dijo Temari

\- Además, los elementos de nuestros dragones se llevan bien, ¡podemos hacerlos amigos!- le ofrecí, a lo que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa

\- s-seria genial, Yuki-chan, Temari-chan- Hinata tomo asiento a nuestro lado, yo me puse a observar mi huevo de dragón, sus preciosas escamas blancas, algunas levemente violetas

-Shikamaru Nara - escuchamos la sobresaltada voz de la mujer

\- Ese chico está que arde - dijo Temari, la miré con extrañeza

\- ¿Es en serio? Me sorprende que no se quede dormido mientras está de pie, además, sí que tienes gustos raros – resalté con una sonrisa socarrona, Temari me miró con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos altiva

\- Ah, por favor, no me digas que no le has echado el ojo a ninguno - me miro con burla

\- No hay nadie que me interese - argumenté

\- Pppppfffffff, por favor, debe haber por lo menos UNO – dijo haciendo el numero con su dedo índice

\- Bueno, si quieres mi humilde opinión, ese tal Neji no esta tan mal - Hinata se sonrojo ante este hecho, y recién me di cuenta, que ambos eran primos - ¡Lo siento Hinata! nunca quise hacerte sentir incomoda

\- N-no hay cuidado - dijo dulcemente, aún relajada

\- ¿Porque Neji? Yuki, ¡es demasiado serio e inteligente para ti! – dijo Temari rompiendo en carcajadas, ante el "insulto"

\- ¡He! ¡tal vez sea serio! ¡pero yo tampoco soy tan tonta! – dije cruzándome de brazos haciendo un puchero

\- ¿Y a ti Hinata? ¿quién atrae tu atención? – cuestionó Temari, mientras le propinaba un codazo, la aludida se sonrojó hasta niveles insospechados, se puso Tan nerviosa, que incluso comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, en clara señal de sumisión

\- No le diremos a nadie – encontró mis ojos, le devolví la mirada, una que le transmitiera confianza, también seguridad, bajó su miraba, sin embargo dejó de jugar con sus dedos índices de cada mano

\- A mi m-me gusta Na-naruto-kun – fue casi un susurro, pero pudimos escucharla, me sorprendió su respuesta, la pareja dispareja

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó Temari, sorprendida, menos cauta, sin embargo diciendo lo que pensaba - ¿pero que esperas? ¡HABLALE! – chilló, más bien demandó, parecía que el rostro de Hinata explotaría de lo rojo que estaba

\- A él l-le g-usta S-sakura-chan - eso era endemoniadamente cierto, no había que ser un genio como para darse cuenta.

\- Hinata, ¡Sakura no le da ni la hora! - le dije - ¡No tienes nada que perder!

\- Y-yo no me atrevería a hablarle nunca -

\- Shikamaru Nara tiene un huevo de elemento Aire, el siguiente es Gaara Sabaku- interrumpió Tsunade sin siquiera estar al tanto de nuestra conversación

\- ¡Vamos Hermanito! ¡tú puedes! - grito Temari muy emocionada, a lo que él respondió con una ´cara de poker´ (cara seria)

\- Ojala no nos toque el mismo elemento, no quiero estar de niñera otros 4 años más - susurró Temari, muy seria, a lo que Hina y yo respondimos con una risilla - quiero que me toque elemento Aire, estoy segura que ese es el mío, mi elemento

\- sería genial, ¡así nuestros Dragones son amigos! - apunté muy emocionada – los tres serían compatibles

Nos quedamos en silencio, Temari miraba el templo con el ceño fruncido, yo la miraba, tratando de adivinar el curso de sus pensamientos, ser la hermana mayor, y una mujer, no era nada fácil, Temari quería independizarse de sus hermanos, de hecho, ella era un año mayor que ambos chicos, la habían atrasado a propósito para que ella pudiera estar con sus hermanos mellizos y apoyarlos.

Cuando Gaara salió, ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba

\- ¡TENEMOS UN ELEMENTO DE ARENA! – gritó Tsunade, muy emocionada, me quedé de piedra, ya habían dos bi-elementos en una misma generación, sonreí, podíamos detener esta guerra, estaba segura de ello.

Temari estaba feliz, fue a abrazar a su hermano, y Kankuro también, sé que ese era el primer paso para la independencia de Temari, y el siguiente sería

\- Temari Sabaku – llamó Tsunade, fui corriendo a abrazarla, dejando mi huevo con Hinata

\- Suerte – le susurré al oído, asintió, y se adentró al templo

Volví con Hinata, para esperar a Temari, quién salió minutos después, corriendo del templo, alzó su huevo en el aire con alegría

\- ¡AIRE! – gritó emocionada, quitándole el protagonismo a Tsunade, quien sonrió socarrona, fui a abrazarla

\- Es lo que querías – le dije, mientras yo sonreía

\- Estoy tan feliz – respondió

\- Te lo mereces

El resto de la tarde paso lenta, demasiado, las chicas y yo conversamos de cosas banales. Kankuro sacó un huevo de tierra.

Los demás, elementales, y Sasuke, Dios, lo tendremos que soportar el doble de arrogante, ya que sacó un huevo, de elemento infierno, Fuego y Rayo

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Caía el sol cuando nos reunimos en el patio central del castillo, cuando volvimos con nuestros huevos de dragón

Todos los Estudiantes ya se encontraban ahí, formados, había Tres grupos, supongo, que estaban ordenados así por generación, todos no miraban atentos, con curiosidad, oros con superioridad, éramos muy pocos en comparación, ¿habrían 15 o 16 por grupo? Como nosotros, los novatos éramos apenas 16, ¿Las nuevas generaciones aportaban a las filas del ejército solo 16 alumnos cada año?

Mi hilo de pensamientos se vio cortado por Tsunade, quien se subía al estrado, dispuesto en las escalinatas de entrada al casillo, para comenzar a hablar

\- Ellos son la nueva generación de estudiantes del castillo – les habló a los demás estudiantes, mientras nos abarcaba a todos nosotros con un gesto de su brazo – los alumnos de tercero, cuídenlos bien – dijo sonriendo burlonamente, los aludidos bufaron – tenemos 3 dragones bi-elementales – muchos susurraron impresionados, buscando entre nosotros con la mirada – ¡quiero que los reciban bien! – dijo alzando la voz. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia los de ercer año, no estaba equivocada, Kotetsu me miraba sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa – ya conocen a sus tutores, ellos les ayudarán en cualquier cosa que necesiten. Ahora, quiero que todos pasen a la Aula Magna, donde procederemos con la ceremonia de nacimiento. – temblé en mi lugar, y mientras admiraba el sol esconderse por el horizonte, parecía que mis miedos se incrementaban con el minuto que pasaba.

Me habían arreglado el kimono, y nos habían dejado a todos en fila, frente a las puertas del aula magna, el salón principal del palacio, a la señal de Shizune, la secretaria de Tsunade, entramos todos juntos, los novatos, en fila india, al entrar pude admirar el Aula, tenía un techo altísimo, donde se podían observar frescos, de épocas milenarias. Habían enormes candelabros arañas, que colgaban del techo, y brillaban cientos de velas en cada uno, la sala era de color crema, decorada con tonos de oro, el piso de lapislázuli, con iguales decoraciones doradas donde las baldosas se unían.

Levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que en frente y subiendo 4 escalones, había 4 pedestales, puestos uno al lado del otro, todos contenían unas bandejas de cobre redondas en su superficie, detrás de los pedestales, había una larga mesa, en donde los profesores y la directora, estaban sentados. Ésta última, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia un quinto pedestal, que estaba en la esquina izquierda arriba de las escalinatas

\- Daremos inicio a la ceremonia de nacimientos de los nuevos dragones – anunció solemne, todos se levantaron de sus puestos y aplaudieron – ¡los dos del fuego! – Karin y Yuugo subieron al estrado con lentitud ceremonial, tomaron posición frente a los pedestales, sus huevos de dragón en sus manos, los tres eran de un fuerte color rojo, con escamas relucientes de distintos tonos anaranjados y dorados

Kurenai se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ellos, y les indicó cómo debían hacerlo, los chicos depositaron los huevos en las bandejas, la profesora pasó por cada bandeja, y de su mano, depositó bolas de fuego en cada una de ellas, los huevos se prendieron fuego, ante lo cual yo pegué un brinco, cada pequeña llamarada ardió con fiereza, en frente de sus hipnotizados futuros Ryder, y de pronto, se apagaron, los huevos se habían vuelto negros, y de pronto, comenzaron a abrirse, se craquearon, y luego se rompieron, para revelar los primeros dragones de la temporada.

Eran tan pequeños, como gatos, el de Yuugo, era un poco más grande, musculoso, tenía cuatro patas, y era más anaranjado, el de Karin era totalmente rojo, con detalles en negro, de cuatro patas también.

El proceso se repitió con los de tierra, y luego, con los de aire.

Temari se levantó, después de que yo le apretara el brazo en gesto de apoyo, me sonrió y caminó con firmeza hacia el podio, junto a Naruto y Shikamaru, para el deleite de mi amiga, el profesor llamado Asuma, llegó junto a ellos, e hizo una rafaga de aire con su mano, que depositó en cada bandeja, mi amiga miraba hipnotizada, como el aire rodeaba al huevo en un remolino, sacándole poco a poco la cáscara, hasta que solo quedó el dragón, hecho un ovillo, el dragón de Temari abrió sus alas de golpe, rompiendo la ráfaga, y miró a mi amiga, Temari lo miró a él, y supe que habían establecido una conexión. Su dragón era de dos patas, y brillantes escamas doradas, tenía una cresta alrededor de la cabeza, de tonos morados oscuros, igual que las escamas que descendían por su espalda hasta el abanico en que terminaba su cola. Sus alas eran de un morado claro.

Vi a Naruto quien ya estaba jugando con su pequeño dragón, quien se eescondía entre sus ropas, en cambio, el dragón de Shikamaru pareciera que no se había dado cuenta que había nacido todavía, ya que conservaba su posición encorvada, y parecía que dormía, no fue hasta que Shikamaru lo tocó, que pareció despertar, se trepó por el brazo de su Ryder, y se durmió en su hombro.

Era turno de los de Agua, Hinata subió temblorosa al estrado, después de que Kakashi hiciera su magia, y rodeara los huevos de un remolino de agua, estos golpearon contra el platillo y se rompieron, revelando a Hana, que era como Hinata nos contó que llamaría a su dragón, era simplemente hermosa, de dos patas, de escamas celeste, lomo azul índigo como el cabello de Hinata y celeste aún más claro sus alas, casi no tenía cachos en su cabeza, y se veía suave, muy suave. Hinata rebozaba de gozo, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, y sus ojos muy brillosos

Ino era la única que había sacado elemento Rayo y subió sola al estrado, contoneando sus caderas. Su dragona nació en un estruendo, el huevo roto por un rayo enviado de Kakashi, el dragón, era dorado con incrustaciones celestes en sus escamas y cuernos, tenía sólo dos patas, y era muy delgada

De pronto, fue mi turno, junto a Sasuke y a Gaara, subimos juntos, como nos indicó la Hokague, me puse frente al platillo, y mi huevo comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, lo deposité en él, y llegaron Asuma y Kakashi a mi lado, Kakashi se puse entre yo y Sasuke, Asuma entre Gaara y yo, Kakashi, con su mano hizo una capa de agua alrededor de mi huevo, y esperó a que Kurenai le prendiera fuego al huevo de Sasuke para que luego el pudiera activar el rayo en el mismo, rápidamente, Asuma hizo con una ráfaga de Aire congelara el agua alrededor de mi huevo, al mismo tiempo que con otra ráfaga, haría remover la tierra que la propia directora Tsunade había colocado en el huevo de Gaara. Los cuatro profesores se hicieron a un lado, y yo pude observar como la fina capa de hielo que había alrededor de mi huevo, iba tomando más forma, como de estalactitas congeladas. No pude evitarlo, toqué el huevo, y todo el hielo, fue absorbido por mi piel dándome un escalofrío.

El huevo comenzó a resquebrajarse, y de pronto, unas fuertes alas del color de zafiros abrieron el huevo de pronto, y una cabecita albina se asomó, y me miró con ojos del mismo color que sus alas

\- Sasha – susurré, y me miró volteando su cabeza a un lado, era blanca, como el mármol, con alas y detalles celestes, pero, al sentir la temperatura del cuarto, su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y de pronto, todas sus escamas comenzaron a darse vuelta, se volvieron negras, y sus alas, de un celeste muy eléctrico, el igual que las escamas de su espalda y los cachos de su cabeza. Escuché un gemido sorprendido. Yo no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, era como, amor, me había enamorado perdidamente de mi dragón.


	4. La clase

III _La clase_

Le acaricié su pequeña cabeza, ella erizó las aletas que tenía en su espalda y cuello, pareció agradarle mi caricia, ya que movió su cabeza en busca de más, luego, olfateó mi mano, y se trepó por ella, subió con mi brazo y terminó en mi hombro, yo, azorada, no pude evitar sentir una terrible felicidad cuando ella frotó su cabeza contra mi mejilla, y después de hacer esto, bateó sus alas y lanzo un gruñido metálico, como anunciándole a todos que ella había nacido.

Bajamos del estrado, y nos hicieron sentar en primera fila, yo llevaba a Sasha en mis brazos, se acoplaba perfectamente a mí

Era un dragón de dos patas, su piel, cuando se volvió oscura, era un poco áspera, y sus escamas eran varias. Aún era muy pequeña, por lo que no tenía muchos cuernos ni escamas demasiado gruesas.

Tsunade nos presentó a nuestros profesores.

Kurenai, la profesora que instruiría a los de elemento Fuego, Asuma, el aire, Kakashi, Agua y Rayo, la propia Tsunade les enseñaría a los de la tierra. Iruka Sensei, enseñaría la materia de cuidado sobre dragones, Ibiki Morino, un hombre realmente serio y de semblante duro, nos enseñaría a pelear con armas, y sobre los dragones, pero hasta el segundo semestre, primero, nos haría clases Gai-sensei, un hombre con peinado de champiñón, y cejas muy pobladas, él nos haría clases de deporte, para prepararnos para Ibiki.

Nos dejaron retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones, después de indicarnos que mañana teníamos que estar a las 9, en la sala del profesor Iruka, quien, también nos había dado unas indicaciones

\- Esta noche, será la primera de sus dragones, duerman con ellos, pero no los alimenten hasta vernos de nuevo mañana por la mañana – dijo muy serio – es raro que manifiesten sus elementos en la primera noche, pero si lo hacen, por favor diríjanse a sus respectivos profesores, recuerden que sus elementos no pueden dañarlos a ustedes mismos – dijo, muy emocionado

Dicho esto, todos podíamos retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones,

Al día siguiente….

Entramos al salón de clases que le correspondía a Iruka, estaba en el segundo piso del castillo, al final de un largo pasillo, una gran sala con muchos asientos, una pizarra negra en una de las paredes, delante de ésta, un gran escritorio para el profesor, en la pared de enfrente a la puerta, habían grandes ventanas verticales y delgadas por donde se podía ver el extenso paisaje que rodeaba el castillo. Miré a mí alrededor, había mapas, un globo terráqueo, y al fondo del salón una repisa enorme con muchos libros viejos, el color de la habitación era de un verde viejo y opaco, el piso de madera

\- Bien chicos, bienvenidos a su primera clase sobre estudios sobre dragones – dijo Iruka-sensei, sonriendo – sus dragones están recién nacidos, por lo tanto, esta clase vamos a ver todo lo esencial sobre sus cuidados, e historia general sobre otros dragones, ahora, quiero que me hagan cualquier pregunta que se les ocurra sobre sus dragones. – Chouji levantó la mano ansioso

\- Sí, Akamichi – cedió Iruka

\- ¿Qué comen los dragones? – se escuchó una risilla general

\- Buena pregunta Chouji – dijo Iruka – hay 2 tipos de dragones, que comen de manera diferente, todos los dragones comen carne, aunque distintos tipos. Los dragones son carnívoros y cazadores en sus propios elementos, van a comer lo que encuentren en su hábitat en el que están, los dragones de fuego, rostizarán cualquier cosa antes de comérselo – esta vez Sakura levantó la mano, temblorosa, Iruka asintió

\- ¿Comen humanos? – preguntó titubeando, miré a Iruka, quien se había puesto muy serio

\- Podrían hacerlo – muchos tragaron saliva, había un silencio de ultratumba en la sala – nunca ha habido casos de dragones que devorasen humanos, sólo los desmiembran – todos lanzaron gemidos sorprendedidos – no lo harían por naturaleza, sin embargo, tienen la capacidad de hacerlo, y más si es su propio Ryder quien lo comanda – Iruka notó nuestra cara de susto, aplaudió y todos salimos del trance - Bien, como decía, los dragones de fuego, tienen que mantener una temperatura tanto adentro como afuera de su cuerpo, por lo que rostizan cualquier cosa que se vayan a comer, antes de devorarla, incluso cuando aún su alimento esté en llamas. Ahora, los dragones de tierra, agua o aire, no responden a una cierta temperatura, por lo que pueden comer cosas crudas – miré a Sasha, quién me devolvió la mirada – y… los dragones de hielo – dijo Iruka, lo miramos – ¿puedes venir Yuki? – asentí y llevé a Sasha conmigo

Iruka tenía una pequeña cajita en su escritorio, abrió la cajita, había pedazos de carne bien cortados, pequeños, como para un humano, dejé a Sasha en la mesa, ante un comando de Iruka, y éste me pasó un pedazo de carne

\- Aliméntala – me dijo sobándome la espalda para darme ánimos. Le ofrecí el trozo de carne desde mi mano, Sasha lo miró confundida, lo olió y lo agarró de mi mano dejándolo en la mesa, lo miró fijamente y me miró a mi

\- Furizu – susurré, en el lenguaje nativo, ella volvió a mirar el pedazo de carne, abrió su pequeña boca, y gruñó, un aliento gélido salió de su boca, congelando la carne, volviéndola negra, luego, la engulló. Ante un gemido sorprendido de todos

\- Bien, muy bien. Los dragones de hielo, al igual que los de la naturaleza de fuego, deben congelar su comida antes de engullirla, para mantener su temperatura corporal a niveles bajo cero. Muy Yuki, puedes volver a tu asiento – Sasha se trepó en mi hombro y volví a sentarme

\- Sus dragones, si bien son criaturas con mucha magia, son animales, tienen instintos que ustedes tienen que ayudarlos a descubrir, cada dragón es diferente y buscará alimentos dependiendo de su hábitat. Ahora, más preguntas

\- ¿cuánto tiempo se demoran en crecer? – preguntó Neji serio

\- Los dragones pueden ser montados por sus Ryders al año, cuando ya han alcanzado los 15 metros de altura – gemidos sorprendidos

\- ¿Todos alcanzan los 15 metros? – pregunté, Iruka asintió

\- Independiente de su elemento o tipo, crecen 15 metros el primer año, no ha habido registro de dragones más pequeños que esto

\- ¿Y hasta que edad crecen? – preguntó Ino

\- ¿Hasta qué Altura? Generalmente depende del dragón, pero muchos alcanzan su altura máxima a los dos años

\- ¿Qué altura pueden llegar a alcanzar al crecer? – preguntó Shikamaru – que problemático

\- El dragón más grande reportado en los últimos 200 años, fue el de Madara Uchiha, Mangekyo alcanzó los 76 metros de altura, desde la punta de la nariz, hasta sus dos patas traseras –

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijimos todos sorprendidos

\- El de Hashirama, y Cornelia Jonico en la misma época, alcanzaron los 61 metros de altura

\- Eso es demasiado – dijo Karin

\- Pero no se preocupen, han sido otras épocas, los dragones de ahora, no superan los 40 metros, ese es el dragón más grande reportado en la actualidad

\- ¿Y de quién es? – preguntó Sasuke, mostrando verdadera curiosidad

\- De Pein, el jefe de Akatsuki – todos parecieron desanimarse – no se desanimen, el tamaño no significa mucho, generalmente hace que los dragones no sean tan rápidos, además, los dragones elementales son mucho más grandes que los dragones que pueblan la tierra, ustedes mismo lo comprobaron, ¿o no?

\- Kori medía más de 50 metros – dije con seguridad, muchos me miraron

\- ¡Si! Ignis era de ese tamaño también – dijo Karin

\- ¿Lo ven? El tamaño no tiene mucho significado, quizás alguno de sus dragones alcance una altura igual a esa, o mayor, la historia puede repetirse muchas veces – dijo sonriendo - ¿qué más quieren saber?

\- Sabemos qué hacen los dragones de Fuego, los de agua, los del rayo y ahora el de hielo, pero, ¿Qué hacen los dragones de tierra y los de Aire? – preguntó Sakura

\- Bien, también es una gran pregunta, como saben, los dragones de fuego escupen fuertes llamaradas, que pueden quemar todo lo que encuentren a su paso, los de agua, pueden tirar chorros de agua hirviendo, quemar a sus adversarios, o alimentar países completos, que cayeron en sequía, los dragones de hielo, congelan, los del rayo, lanzan poderosos ataques. Eso ya lo sabemos.

Los dragones de Aire, son los más rápidos, pueden alcanzar altas velocidades, incluso, algunos vencer la rapidez del sonido, sus fauces y su nariz pueden recolectar aire, y luego, lo expulsan con una fuerza tan grande, que su aliento puede cortar un bosque completo, los dragones de aire, cortan e incluso, con ayuda de los dragones de tierra, pueden crear fuertes tormentas de arena, para ocultarse o sorprender al enemigo

\- Soy genial – susurró Temari a mi lado, yo sonreí

\- Y los dragones de Tierra, pues, son de ataques terrestres, generalmente pelean en la tierra, pueden dominar el terreno cambiarlo, crear montañas o agujeros en la tierra, y cuando están en el aire, su piel es tan gruesa, que es como una armadura, son resistentes a cualquier tipo de ataque, tanto de aire, como de fuego, pero los de agua pueden dañarlos más, ya que pueden limpiar la gruesa capa de tierra y lastimarlos

Todos parecimos quedarnos en silencio, pensando

\- ¿Qué más quieren saber?

\- ¿Qué otro tipo de dragones existen? – preguntó Tenten

\- Los dragones elementales y sus 5 elementos, Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire y rayo y de ahí, los hijos de estos: Bosque, hielo, lava, explosivo, infierno, Arena, tormenta y metal, estos dragones nacieron de 2 dragones elementales. ¿Pueden adivinar de cuáles? – dijo Iruka, comenzando a anotar los nombres en la pizarra

\- El hielo de agua y Aire – respondió Sakura

\- Bien – dijo Iruka anotándolo

\- El infierno de rayo y fuego – dijo Suigetsu

\- ¿La arena de aire y tierra? – pregunté

\- Muy bien – dijo sin voltearse

\- Lava, de fuego y tierra – respondió Sasuke

\- Metal, de tierra y Rayo – dijo Neji

\- Esa era difícil – dijo Iruka

\- El bosque… de Tierra y… - comenzó Temari

\- Agua – dijo completó el sensei – el agua también se considera como el elemento de la vida – le sonreí a Hinata que había mirado en mi dirección – hace germinar a la tierra

\- Tormenta es de agua y rayo, es el dragón de Kakashi-sensei – conté

\- Así es -

\- ¿Y el explosivo? – preguntó Shikamaru

\- Nadie lo sabe – dijo Iruka – solo ha habido reportes de un dragón que puede hacer explotar cosas, pero nadie sabe con exactitud cómo o con qué elementos, este dragón también pertenece a Akatsuki

\- Son poderosos, tienen a los dragones más poderosos, y más grandes – dijo Neji, enojado

\- Este año las cosas cambiaron – afirmó Iruka - no solo por los nuevos dragones, si no por los dragones que pueden ayudarlos, Yuki tiene como amigas a Temari y Hinata, Sasuke, tienes a Karin y a… Kakashi. Los dragones se pueden complementar, aumentar su poder, pueden combinar ataques, los dragones son más poderosos mezclados con sus propios elementos – le sonreí a mis dos amigas – Gaara, tú tienes a tus hermanos también. Temari el aire, Kankuro la tierra y tú la Arena, Kankuro y Hinata pueden juntarse, para formar el bosque, eso sí es impresionante. Los Akatsukis tienen poder sí, pero no camaradería, no tienen lo más importante, la mistad y el amor – dijo sonrojado – manténganse juntos y háganse amigos, porque eso es más poderoso que cualquier cosa, si ellos pelean por poder, ustedes peleen por amor, a sus amigos, a sus familias, y no habrá duda, que ustedes harán una gran diferencia. – todos nos quedamos en silencio ante las fuertes palabras de nuestro sensei

\- Bien, ahora, lo queda es relativamente poco, veamos. Los hábitos de los dragones.

\- ¿Duermen? – preguntó Yuugo

\- Sí, esto es donde se conectan con su Ryder, van a encontrar que tienen una gran conexión con su dragón, esto generalmente se traduce en esto – anotó en la pizarra

CONEXIÓN

\- SUEÑO

\- LOCALIZACION

\- DETECCIÓN DEL PELIGRO

\- COMPRENSIÓN

\- COMANDO

\- Bien – comenzó Iruka, la conexión con sus dragones, generalmente consiste de esto –señaló la pizarra – "Sueño" ¿qué creen que significa? – nadie respondió – bien, los dragones descansan cuando ustedes lo hacen, en la noche, es cuando ellos duermen junto a ustedes, dormir en la noche no sólo es importante para nosotros, sino también para ellos, es el momento del día en el que dejamos de pensar, y damos espacio a cosas más profundas, ahí es cuando nos conectamos realmente con nuestros dragones y la conexión se hace más estrecha, por eso es importante que en los primeros meses, cuando aún puedan, duerman junto a ellos, para crear vínculos

\- Osea – comenzó Sakura – que nos conectamos con nuestros dragones mediante la relajación de nuestro cerebro, cuando no estamos siendo más lógicos

\- Exacto Sakura, muy buen análisis – Iruka se apoyó sobre el escritorio – ahora, la localización

\- Los dragones saben dónde están sus Ryders – dijo Temari

\- Exacto – dijo Iruka – y esto es muy importante, ellos saben dónde estamos y dónde encontrarnos, esta parte es muy importante

\- ¿Los Ryders podemos saber dónde están ellos? – pregunté

\- Hay pocas personas que pueden hacer esto – dijo Iruka – requiere una gran conexión y concentración por parte del Ryder. Esta habilidad, se relaciona con las tres siguientes características de la conexión – comenzó a relatar – cuando hay un peligro, cuando nosotros detectamos un peligro cerca, y no estamos con nuestro dragón, lo más probable, es que vengan a nuestro rescate, porque saben dónde estamos, y, esto se comunica con el comando. Los dragones comprenden la lengua ancestral. Si tú les dices algo, como Yuki, cuando dijo Furizu, significa congelar, los dragones pueden entender comandos básicos, vuela, congela, quema, cosas básicas, esto también se relaciona con comprensión, porque también, cuando un Ryder monta a su dragón, el dragón puede comprender lo que el Ryder quiere, a dónde quiere ir, que quiere que haga, y que tan rápido quiere que vuele

\- Entonces, los dragones pueden leer nuestros pensamientos – dijo Ino

\- Algo así – respondió Iruka – no van a traerte comida, pero pueden liquidar a tu enemigo si se los pides – miré a Sasha, quién me miró giró su cabeza y lanzó un pequeño gruñido

\- Veamos el aspecto de los dragones – comenzó - todos los dragones tienen escamas, son especies reptilianas, todos los dragones tienen alas, en lo que se varía, es en la decoración del cuerpo, algunos tienen escamas más gruesas, o cuernos en sus cabezas, eso depende del tipo de dragón – Hinata levantó la mano tímidamente

\- Sí, Hinata -

\- A-algunos dragones tienen sólo dos patas –

\- Ah, sí, esa es una deformación dentro de las especies – Sasha tenía sólo dos patas- Generalmente, los dragones tipo viento son los que tienen dos patas, o los tipo fuego, esto significa que tienen más fuerza en las alas, ya que se unen con lo que debería ser sus manos, los dragones fuego suelen usar sus alas para crear aire y alimentar su fuego, los dragones de aire las usan para ser más rápidos. Los dragones de hielo, como Sasha, usarán las garras de sus grandes patas para sujetarse en las superficies resbalosas, como el hielo

\- Ahora chicos, quiero que me presenten a sus dragones, cómo los nombraron y de que elemento son, empecemos por ti, Sakura – nos habíamos acomodado en círculos

\- Ella es Sarada, es de elemento tierra - su dragón era muy lindo, sus escamas eran verdes pero con el sol, se ponían de color como rosáceo, era muy delgada y de rasgos delicados

\- Ella es Rai - dijo Ino, su dragón era azul oscuro, con escamas y cuernos doradas, tenía cuatro patas, al igual que el de Sakura, era muy delgada también – es de elemento Rayo – dijo esto último con un sonrojo apenado

\- Ahora yo - dijo Suigetsu - Él se llama Hocho , que significa cuchillo de cocina - El dragón se parecía a un pez, ese pez gato, era muy raro - y es de elemento agua – tenía cuatro patas, y era de color azul eléctrico con morado

\- Él es Sofuto, en honor al puño suave de mi familia, es de elemento tierra - dijo Neji, su dragón tenía un porte muy solemne, se sentó en el escritorio con sus cuatro patas y con el pecho erguido con orgullo, era blanquecino con detalles cafés, sus escamas parecían de mármol, y tenías sus aspas cafés, no tenía cachos en su cabeza –

\- Ella es Ningyo -dijo Kankuro - es de elemento aire, pero su nombre significa marioneta - su dragón era café oscuro, con escamas violetas oscuras, una mezcla muy interesante, y tenía la cabeza muy cuadrada y grande, sus rasgos eran toscos, tenía la cabeza decorada por 6 cachos

\- Este es Kyuubi - dijo Naruto emocionado - es de elemento Aire, ¡de veras! - su dragón amarillo, con las escamas del pecho celeste, como los ojos de Naruto – tenía dos patas, igual que Sasha,

\- E-ella es Hana - dijo Hinata, su dragón se veía muy delicada – es d-de elemento Agua

\- Él es Buki, significa arma - dijo Tenten - yo solía entrenar con armas con mi padre, es de elemento Agua - su dragón era de tonos azules y celestes, era de cuatro patas

\- Este es Poteto - dijo Chouji - le puse papa, por que adoro las papas y las papas salen de la tierra - ese chico definitivamente no piensa en nada que no sea comida, su dragón era como un legendaria triceratop (dinosaurio) con alas, se veía pesado y gord… eh… ummm, grande

\- aj, que fastidio, Ella es Yume, le puse sueño porque me encanta dormir, es de elemento Aire - la dragona estaba casi dormida en los hombros de su dueño, era de tonos amarillos, y sus cachos y cuernos de color café y se veía muy ágil, a pesar de estar casi dormida, a pesar de que era de aire, tenía cuatro patas

\- Ella es Kamu - dijo la pelirroja, Karin - significa mordida, me muerde mucho, pero por alguna razón eso me hace tener más energía, es de elemento Fuego - tenía cuatro patas también, era de colores rojos y tenía el pecho morado oscuro

\- Este es Heiwa - habló el gigante gentil, Yuugo, creo - significa paz, es de elemento Fuego – su dragón iba a ser grande, igual que su dueño, era robusta, de cuatro patas, roja oscura con naranjo

\- Él es Fan - hablo mi amiga - significa Abanico, ya que me encantan, es de elemento Aire - - Él es Ai - dijo Gaara - su dragón era de tonos rojizos como el ladrillo y el cabello de Gaara, pero tenía también tonos cafés claro – es de elemento Arena

\- Ella es Sasha - dije con emoción - es el primer dragón de elemento Hielo

\- Él es Sharingan - dijo Sasuke - es Infierno


End file.
